Beach Blast
Beach Blast was a professional wrestling pay-per-view promoted by World Championship Wrestling and held in the summers of 1992 and 1993. It was replaced by Bash at the Beach in 1994. 1992 Beach Blast 1992 took place on June 20, 1992 and emanated from the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama. *Dark match: The Junkyard Dog, Tom Zenk and Big Josh defeated Tracy Smothers, Richard Morton and Diamond Dallas Page *Scotty Flamingo defeated Brian Pillman to win the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (17:29) **Flamingo pinned Pillman. *Ron Simmons defeated Terry Taylor (7:10) **Simmons pinned Taylor. *Greg Valentine defeated Marcus Bagwell (7:17) **Valentine forced Bagwell to submit. *Missy Hyatt defeated Madusa (with Paul E. Dangerously) in a bikini contest *Sting defeated Cactus Jack in a Falls Count Anywhere match (11:24) **Sting pinned Jack after a flying clothesline from the top turnbuckle to the entrance ramp. **Sting's WCW World Heavyweight Championship was not on the line, making it a non-title match. *Ricky Steamboat defeated Rick Rude 4-3 in an Iron Man Challenge (30:00) **Rude pinned Steamboat (7:42) **Rude pinned Steamboat (8:39) **Rude was disqualified (9:40) **Rude pinned Steamboat (10:11) **Steamboat pinned Rude (17:39) **Steamboat pinned Rude (20:22) **Steamboat pinned Rude (29:25) **Rude's WCW United States Heavyweight Championship was not on the line, making it a non-title match. *Dustin Rhodes, Barry Windham and Nikita Koloff defeated The Dangerous Alliance (Arn Anderson, Steve Austin and Bobby Eaton) (with Paul E. Dangerously and Madusa) (with Ole Anderson as Special Guest Referee) by disqualification (15:32) *WCW World Tag Team Champions The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) fought The Miracle Violence Connection (Terry Gordy and Steve Williams) to a time-limit draw (30:00) **The Steiners retained the title. 1993 Beach Blast 1993 took place on July 18, 1993 and emanated from the Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi. *Paul Orndorff defeated Ron Simmons by disqualification to retain the WCW World Television Championship (11:15) **Simmons threw Orndorff over the top rope. ** If Orndorff was DQ'd during this match he would have lost the TV Title. *Too Cold Scorpio and Marcus Bagwell defeated Tex Slazenger and Shanghai Pierce (12:48) **Scorpio pinned Pierce with a 450 splash. *Lord Steven Regal (with Sir William) defeated Erik Watts (7:31) **Regal pinned Watts with a roll-up by grabbing his tights after Sir William slapped Watts while Regal was locked in an STF. *Johnny B. Badd defeated Maxx Payne (4:50) **Badd pinned Payne after a diving crossbody from the top rope. *The Hollywood Blonds (Brian Pillman and Steve Austin) defeated Paul Roma and Arn Anderson to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (26:14) **Austin pinned Roma with a roll-up. *Dustin Rhodes fought Rick Rude to a 1-1 draw in an Iron Man Challenge for the vacant WCW United States Championship (30:00) **Rude pinned Rhodes (13:19) **Rhodes pinned Rude (26:56) **Time ran out after Rhodes delivered a DDT to Rude and had him covered. *Ric Flair defeated Barry Windham to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (11:15) **Flair pinned Windham while the champion was locked in the figure-four. *Sting and Davey Boy Smith defeated Big Van Vader and Sid Vicious (with Harley Race and Col. Robert Parker) (16:44) **Smith pinned Vader with a crucifix hold. Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:1992 in wrestling Category:1993 in wrestling